Bushy Brows the Third
by Mizuki Yukika
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Two 'Bushy Brows' is already bad enough for Konoha's image, but what happens when Lee invites his cousin over? Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura devises a plan to make him leave, but will they succeed? [R&R]
1. An Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do in my mind xD**

**So, two bushy brows (Lee and Gai) is bad enough for Konoha's image, but what happens when Rock Lee's cousin comes over?**

**Ooh… the horror…**

**My first fanfic! Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------

It was a perfectly fine Saturday morning in Konoha. At least, that's what you think!

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were lying back in the sun at their favourite 'gathering' spot, staring up at the clouds.

'Look, that one looks like a ramen!' Naruto said.

'Naruto, is ramen all you can think about?!' Sakura asked.

'Umm… I suppose so, Sakura-chan, what can you see?'

'I see… whoa, is it just me, or has Lee found a clone of himself?' Sakura sat up, staring at the two figures approaching them.

Sasuke took a glance, gasped and fell back on the grass. 'Shit, I think I need glasses,' he said.

'No, I don't think that's a clone, Sakura-chan, do you think that Gai possibly… you know… _shrunk_?' Naruto asked.

'Hmm maybe, let's find out,' Sakura said, getting up and walking towards Lee and _The Clone_.

'Oh hey Sakura-chan! I was just looking for you! May I introduce you to my most youthful cousin, Rock Kee (A/N I couldn't think of any other name)!' Lee said as he saw Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke approaching.

There in front of them was someone who looked exactly like Lee, only this person had an even brighter smile and the bushiest eyebrows you've ever seen.

Sasuke fainted.

'SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! DAMN! HE'S DEAD!' screamed Sakura.

'Uhh, I see. Hello Kee, nice to meet you!' Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's yelps.

When Sasuke finally managed to get up, Sakura stopped screaming. He stood up on his feet, took a close look at Kee, and fainted again.

More screaming.

'So uhh, Lee, where's TenTen and Neji? Haven't you introduced your umm, very… "**youthful**" cousin to them?' Naruto asked.

'Oh, I did, only, Neji fainted like Sasuke when I went to see him and TenTen refused to be seen with Kee and I,' Lee replied.

'Yeah, I guess that's any _normal _person's reaction…' Naruto muttered.

'What did you say?' Lee asked.

'Oh, nothing. Hey Lee, have you showed Kee around Konoha yet? I can take him to the best ramen restaurant ever, but you have to pay for us,' Naruto suggested.

'Yeah, why not! You lead the way, my youthful friend!' Lee said cheerfully as Lee and Kee gave Naruto their most shining grins.

After five large bowls of ramen, Naruto went back to the gathering spot to see Sakura and Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke had gained enough consciousness to talk. Only, Sakura had passed out from screaming.

'Shit, Sakura-chan's dead…' Naruto moaned.

'That's a good thing, dobe.'

'Yeah, maybe it is. Hey Sasuke, I've devised a plan to make Kee leave Konoha, wanna hear it?'

'Whatever, just make sure it's not too crap like the other plan you plotted to make Hinata strip.'

'Yeah it's not. Anyway, **Plan A** is to take Kee into a dark alley and rape him. Pretty cool huh? Took me a while to think that one up.'

Silence.

'Shit…' Naruto cursed.

'That's lovely, now, let's think up a _better_ plan.' Sasuke insisted.

'Well, Plan B is to bribe him into humping a tree, then, we'll shoot it on camera and show it to everyone, I bet that'll make him never wanting to come back!'

'What's **Plan C**?' Sasuke asked, yawning.

'Crap. Curse you, Sasuke!'

'Thank you. Right, I've got a plan, dobe. The **Plan C** you thought up, either if it was to make him pole dance or pole dance in front of him, will be replaced with my plan. Understood?'

Naruto nodded. After all, Sasuke's idea was bound to be better than the one he thought up, which was to strip him and throw him into a pool with a naked Ino.

'Good. The plan is, we'll invite him to dinner and let Sakura strip in front of him… I mean, Sakura's _dressed _body is enough to make someone commit suicide, but naked? Ooh, that's _scary_,' Sasuke said, wanting to puke at the thought.

'Yeah, good idea, let's do that!' Naruto said, agreeing on the plan.

-------------------------------------------------

**So that was the end of the first chappie! Did you like it?**

**To see what happens to Kee, read chapter 2, which you might've already figured!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Plan

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke began working on their plan, which Sakura decided to join when she'd woken up. Sasuke was team captain, and threw out orders at his companions to make the best of the plan.

'Naruto, go to the market and find the **sweetest** and **most-fattening** treats and bring them back here so we can stuff Sakura's face. The more the better!' Sasuke commanded.

'Alright!' Naruto said, marching off to find his _Teletubbies_ shopping basket which he'd hidden in his _Special Spot_ where no one could find it, even though everyone knew it already - under his bed, where most of his other things are (he wasn't very good at cleaning his room, so he just chucked everything under the bed).

'Sakura, go up and put on the best-looking bikinis ever, and practise taking them off without hurting anyone!' Sasuke said to Sakura.

'Hai! Sasuke-kun!' Sakura said and went upstairs.

'And as for me… I'll just sit back and relax while I watch you two do all the work…' Sasuke sighed, smirking.

'Not a chance, baka…' Naruto murmured as he dropped a few worms in Sasuke's tea, grinning.

Sasuke took a sip, spat the tea out and started chasing Naruto, slapping him whenever he could.

**In the Evening...**

'Perfect. Everything's ready,' Sasuke smiled as he saw the fattest, plumpest and most fugliest Sakura laid out in front of him.

'Oww, my back hurts from shopping,' Naruto complained.

'It's your face that hurts from my slaps, dobe, now shut the fuck up and let's go to Lee's place to invite them over for the best show ever…' Sasuke cackled.

'Yeah, I suppose all that hard work was worth it, let's go,' Naruto said and they set off for Lee's house.

After 15 minutes of walking, they approached the front door of Lee's house, which was painted **green** because Lee said it was a _youthful_ colour.

Sasuke knocked on the green door, which opened to reveal Lee in his **green** training suit, standing on a **green** carpet. In fact, basically his whole house was **green**!

'Ah! Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura-chan! How youthful of you all to pay me a visit at this hour! Please, come in!' Lee offered.

'No thanks, Lee, we actually came over to invite you and Kee to our house for dinner. And Sakura's gonna put on a show for you all. After all, we do want to make our guest feel welcome,' Sasuke said, smirking.

'Oh well… actually… Kee left this morning! Sorry guys!'

Hearing this, all three of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto collapsed on Lee's **green** front verandah.

'I did all that work, when I could've spent time watching _Teletubbies _and reading _The Early Learning Book_!' Naruto groaned.

'But, Naruto... You don't know how to read...' Sasuke reminded him, weeping on Lee's verandah.

**The Next Day…**

'Ah, what a peaceful morning, no Lee, no Kee, and no fuzzy brows…' Naruto said as he stared into the sky.

'NARUTO! SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!' Lee called from down the hill.

Sakura sat up, 'A surprise? Should we go see then?'

'Yeah, why not,' Sasuke said.

When they headed down the hill, their eyes literally _popped_ out of their sockets.

'G'morning Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura-chan! You all sounded so disappointed yesterday to hear that Kee left, so, to make it up to you, I brought my whole family to Konoha!' Lee exclaimed as he and his parade of bushy brows behind him shined their ever-so-shiny teeth.

Sasuke was the first to faint.

Sakura fainted because of Sasuke.

Naruto fainted because of the blindening white teeth that stood before him.

Will this ever end?

-------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, that was the end! How was it?**

**Please tell me what I should improve in future FanFics.**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Flame if you want, but you'll get a _this_ and _that_ back... you know...**


End file.
